


The Bye Bye Man-Alternate Ending

by angryAsexual



Category: The Bye Bye Man (2017)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryAsexual/pseuds/angryAsexual
Summary: I was kind of disappointed by the ending of the Bye Bye Man, my current favorite movie. So I decided to write an alternate ending!





	The Bye Bye Man-Alternate Ending

The suicide of his brother hung heavy over Virgil. He could hardly believe it had happened; for some reason he never imagined he would lose Elliot. And had he not heard the gun go off, had he not seen the blood splatter across the window, he never would have believed it. But he had. Virgil knew he wasn’t alone, that he’d always have his family, but he also knew that they could never fully fill the void Elliot left behind. He would always miss his brother, always notice his absence from his life. After their parents died, his brother felt like the only person he really had for several years. But he tried not to think of it, instead focusing on Alice as her youthful voice filled the heavy silence that had fallen between them.

“I wanted to say goodbye,” she said, voice trembling slightly. Virgil glanced over, his face lined with sorrow as he studied his beloved daughter, one of the few things that could bring him away from the despair that threatened to overwhelm him with each second.  
“I know baby. Me, too.” His voice was soft and betrayed how close he was to breaking down. But he held back his tears, focusing back on the dark road before them.  
“At least he gave me the coins…he must have left them out there for me to find.”

Alice’s statement confused her father and he looked over at her, brows knitting together as he glanced between her and the road. He was silent as Alice told him where she had gotten them, wondering why his brother would do that. For a moment he wondered if it was somehow related to Elliot’s suicide, but he pushed the thought from his mind. Still curious, he asked his daughter if she had found anything else.  
“No. Just some writing.”  
Further intrigued, Virgil sat up a little straighter. A note, perhaps? Something explaining Elliot’s odd behavior? Debating on turning around and going back to the still-burning house to try and find this table, Virgil spoke again. His voice was filled with curiosity and the slightest bit of desperation as he hoped it would somehow clarify just what the hell had been going on with Elliot. “What did this writing say?”  
The little girl hesitated, frowning lightly. For a moment she wondered if maybe she shouldn’t tell her father, before suddenly being filled with the overwhelming urge to do just that.  
“ _The Bye Bye Man_.”

A sudden chill descended in the car and Virgil gave a little shudder. Something about the words unnerved him, but he couldn’t figure out why. Then it dawned on him. In Elliot’s last moments he had been fighting with himself not to say something, his voice strained and filled with terror. “The Bye Bye-“ was all he had been able to get out. And now the phrase, the name, was complete in Virgil’s mind. It was burned inside of his thoughts, as though carved directly into his brain. Mindlessly he whispered the name, another shudder going through him as the words left his lips. He reached forward and turned up the heater with a lightly trembling hand as a train blew its horn a mile or so away. Virgil kept his eyes rooted on the road to have something to focus on than the awful name in his head.

_The Bye Bye Man._

“What does it mean? Daddy? Did Uncle Elliot tell you what it is?” Alice asked. Virgil glanced over her, briefly wondering if her voice had always been so fucking annoying. But he held his tongue and shook his head with a scowl as a pair of eyes watched them, glinting gold in the pale moonlight. The train horn sounded again as the Bye Bye Man and Gloomsinger stalked their next victims.

**Author's Note:**

> When I re-watched the movie I noticed that Gloomsinger peeks it's head out to watch Alice as she explores Elliot and Sasha's room, and that coupled with Alice eventually ending up with the Bye Bye Man and Gloomsinger's coins made me think it would have been cool if the movie ended with her discovering the name rather than John telling Detective Shaw.  
> P.S.: I actually genuinely enjoy this movie.


End file.
